My Heart's Song
by Myzinglink
Summary: This will be a collection of songfics. Everything from Romance to Hurt is possible and Friendship to Established Relationship as well. I'm rating this as M since that'll be it's final resting place anyway.
1. I Melt

**A/N:** Since the 5th season started, every time I listen to a song, I throw Booth/Bones into it :) Is it a sickness? Well I don't think so…Some of you reading know the feeling. An idea takes hold until it threatens to practically strangle you! I finally gave in and put some of it on paper. Maybe that'll help. As stated in the summary, some of these works will contain **M** material (can't help it, the smut calls me) so proceed accordingly.

**Disclaimer:** Again with this? Let's see…The only things that belong to me are the thoughts that run through my head. It's an interesting place, so I wouldn't venture there by yourself after dark. If you did though, I'd guarantee we'd find my version of Booth and have ourselves a fantabulistic time!

* * *

~B hearts B~

He absolutely hated working late these days. Why you ask? Well, that would be because of one Temperance Brennan. Ever since they obliterated that joke of a line it's been heaven on Earth. He could touch her when he wanted, kiss her when he wanted…Whoa buddy, better stop that train of thought or the paperwork will never get finished!

He was trying to shake out those thoughts when he heard the unmistakable sound of power shutting down. A second later he was enveloped in complete darkness. No light inside, no light outside. A complete power outage as far as his eyes could see. Right now, thousands of people will be calling the power company, stressing over the inconvenience. Not Seeley Booth. Another mans inconvenience is his ticket to getting home early to the woman he loves.

He gets on his cell and lets her know he's coming home. More importantly, he tells her to be wearing that t-shirt he loves so much. The one that hugs every curve and comes down just below her sweet and perfect cheeks.

What he wasn't expecting was the extra little touches she threw in. Outsiders have this impression of her, that she's cold and unfeeling. Well he's happy as hell those people don't know how she can truly be. That side she saves for him. She's no where near cold and unfeeling, she's hot and feels hotter.

As soon as he put the key in the door he heard the music and saw the light from under the door. He looked around, momentarily confused. The power was still out right? When the door opened he saw it, the CD player on the table and candles everywhere. Actually, everywhere was an understatement. What he saw next derailed all cognitive thinking. Standing in the living room was the most perfect object on Earth. Shit, more like the most perfect object in the entire universe. Her skin and eyes were glowing from the candle light. His eyes were drinking her in when the current song registered in his head.

_When you light those candles  
Up there on that mantle, setting the mood  
Well, I just lie there staring  
Silently preparing to love on you  
Well, I can feel the heat from across the room  
Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do_

Oh yeah, it was obvious what he wanted to do. And he wasted no time getting to where she was so he could show her.

He cupped her face with both of his hands, sweeping his thumbs across her cheekbones. That's when he saw it, the smile she reserves just for him in moments like this and every time it floors him.

She takes his hands in hers and starts leading him to the bedroom. In her eyes is an unspoken promise. A promise of unbridled passion that can only be experienced as they come together as one.

In the back ground the music played on as if the song were written just for them, for this very moment.

_Don't know how you do it  
I love the way I lose it, every time  
What's even better  
Is knowing that forever you're all mine  
The closer you get, the more my body aches  
One little stare from you is all it takes_

_I melt every time you look at me that way  
It never fails, anytime, any place  
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
I melt_

~B hearts B~

* * *

**A/N:** The song is "I Melt" by Rascal Flatts. I have an entire iPod of songs to choose from, but if anyone has a suggestion or a request, don't hesitate to let me know!

**~*~ Happy Thanksgiving ~*~**


	2. I Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes

**A/N: **To me, Country songs scream emotion, so that will probably be the majority of songs used. So, here's where **M** rating starts…I knew it wouldn't take long, couldn't help it.

* * *

~B hearts B~

_Girl I've been waiting on this long hard day to get over  
So I can rest my head right here on your shoulder  
I just wanna lay here and feel you breathe  
Listen to the rhythm of your heartbeat  
And see where it leads_

That's exactly how he was feeling right this moment. The day was horrendous and only got worse as the hours went by. All he could think about was getting home and doing this, resting his head on her shoulder while tracing circles on her hands with his fingertips. Those traces soon moved to her thigh, back to her arm, and ended along her sensuous neck. He could hear her breath quickening, could see her chest rising with a little more effort than before.

She loved when he touched her. The way her chest felt like it was imploding on itself. The way it made it hard to breathe. The way her entire body seemed to come alive. All this from a single touch.

He brushed her neck with his lips and she sucked in a startled gasp. The fact that he could cause these things to happen to her every day amazed her. The intensity of the feelings hasn't wavered one bit.

She turned her head and met his lips with her own. She teased her tongue on his lips until he parted them, allowing her to fully taste him. The kiss was passion filled, the kind that sends your heart racing.

She broke the kiss and stood up in front of him. She took his hands, trailed kisses along his fingers, and with a backwards glance, started walking towards the bedroom.

_You can make me work for it girl if you want to  
Just leave a trail for me to follow you into the bedroom  
And if you need a little bit of help from me  
Babe there's not a button that I can't reach  
Let's see where it leads _

There's that look. The one he knows he'll never be able to resist. She stopped in the doorway of the bedroom, and without looking at him, slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and lowered it to the floor. Dear God she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She then continued on into the room, knowing he would be right behind her.

Within seconds there he was, hands on her hips, pressing his desire for her into her backside. He reached around her waist and undid the button and lowered the zipper. With his left hand he cupped her left breast and squeezed gently. With his right hand he slid it down under the fabric of her panties and stopped at her already swollen clit. Each squeeze of her breast was matched with a circular rub of the hand that would soon do her in.

With a hungry moan, she tilted her head back to where it was resting on his shoulder. She reached behind her and grabbed his hips so she had the leverage needed to grind her ass into him. With the first stroke of her ass on his already strained cock, he let out his own moan and bent down to devour her. He licked and bit, marking her just enough so they themselves could see. Temperance Brennan was and will forever be his.

He could feel himself about to explode and she herself was whimpering, the way she always does before she comes. He once again buried his mouth into her neck as she cried out his name.

To anyone else, coming this way would be absurd. Before her, he would have agreed. The crazy thing is though, they weren't done. Not by a long shot. Within minutes he would be hard for her again and she'll be more than ready to take him in. She'll close her eyes and say his name over and over, say it like no one else ever will.

_We're wide awake but girl I wanna make you close your eyes  
And say my name like only you can say then hold me tight  
All I need is only you and me alone tonight  
I wanna make you close your eyes_

~B hearts B~

* * *

**A/N:** The song is "I Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes" by Dierks Bentley. I have also nicknamed this song the "Sex in a Song" song. Pretty clever I think…Now let me know what you think!


	3. Very Last Country Song

**A/N:** Ok, this is a tough one…A tear jerker for me so consider your self warned. I hope I do it well though and don't butcher the feeling I'm trying to portray. I love this song and pretty much cry every time I listen to it. Thanks from all my heart to the reviews from **bb-4ever**, **McGiva**, **Nyre The Black Rose**, and **RowdyRomantic**.

* * *

~B hearts B~

_Today is my birthday  
And all that I want  
Is to dig through this big box of pictures  
In my kitchen 'til the daylight's gone  
This one here's my momma with the long brown hair  
I'm forty years older today than she was in that picture there_

She was 65 years old today. Another year, another birthday. It may seem like self torture but she does it anyway. She literally does what the song says. She sits down at her kitchen table and pulls out her box of favorite pictures. There are so many, and each one pulls at her heart.

She always looks at the pictures in the same order every year.

Her mother was about 25 in the picture she had in her hands. She was pregnant and holding Russ and her Dad was holding the camera. Those were the days before the running, hiding, and changing of names. She looked so happy and care free and wishes she had more time with her. Girls need their mothers. Temperance needed hers every day she was gone.

_These are all my babies  
Lord knows how we survived  
The first one was hard and the last wasn't planned, what a big surprise  
That's him with his daddy's eyes_

The next pictures were of her two children. Her two precious babies. Sure they were 23 and 19 years old now, but they were still her babies. Kalleigh came 2 years after they were married. She decided the timing was right and they got pregnant right away. Turns out that was the only thing easy about Kalleigh. The pregnancy, the birth, the child herself was one drama filled moment after another. Looking back though, she wouldn't change it for the world. 4 years later came Kaleb. He was all boy from the get go. The spitting image of his father, which pretty much guaranteed he got almost anything he wanted. He mastered the same charm smile his father passed on to him, and he used it well. Her babies.

_I loved the man in this one  
It's faded but I don't care  
There are nights when I wake up and know he's beside me I swear  
Sometimes I still feel him there _

This is where the self torture part comes in, the pictures of Seeley Booth. She lays them all out in front of her.

One is a copy of a picture they ran in the newspaper once. They were sitting outside the courthouse on a bench, drinking coffee. She doesn't remember why they were there or what they were talking about, but they looked happy.

Next is a picture from their wedding. Who would have thought the day would come that she would put a ring on her finger? Certainly not her, but she did nonetheless. The picture wasn't taken by the photographer they hired, it was taken by Parker with a disposable camera. Taken during one of the many dances they shared that night.

The next two are pictures taken the days their children were born. The two best days of their lives.

The last picture is the hardest to look at. It was taken a month before cancer took him. Cancer. She hated that word. He survived years of being an Army Ranger, Sniper, and FBI Special Agent, but it was something too small for the eye to see that took him away. He refused to die in a hospital, wanted to spend his last days in his home with the ones he loved most. She remembers when she didn't want to open her eyes and start a new day without him. Sometimes she didn't even know if she could. It hurt that much. She did though, she had to take care of their babies. She had to make sure they would always remember and know the man that was their father. The only man she's ever loved.

She wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks, kissed the pictures of the one who still holds her heart, and put them all away. Away until next year, another year without him.

_But if life stayed the way it was  
And lovers never fell out of love  
If memories didn't last so long  
If nobody did nobody wrong  
If we knew what we had before it was gone  
If every road led back home  
This would be the very last country song_

~B hearts B~

* * *

**A/N:** The song is "Very Last Country Song" by Sugarland. If anyone was wondering, yes, I cried while writing this. Yes, I'm crying while typing that I was crying.


	4. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**A/N:** Well, here's my second attempt at this one. My computer pretty much crashed and I had to set it to its manufactured settings so I lost the original. It sucks because I think the first one was much better than this :( PSA- Always save to disk! Thank you to **Nyre The Black Rose**, **m3llowgirl**, and **VENZwife** for the lovely reviews! And thank you to **BrainySmurf6**. She inadvertently, and without knowing, inspired me to get back at this and rewrite.

Ok…Merry Christmas BONES fans! If you're excited about seeing Booth in his boxers and socks say "Hell Yeah!" If you can't wait to see his facial expressions as she takes off his clothes say "Hell Yeah!" If you're hoping and praying for a kiss between B&B say "Hell Yeah!"…"Hell Yeah x3"

* * *

_**~B hearts B~**_

We were all together this Christmas Eve, celebrating at Hodgins' place. Me, Angela, Jack, Cam, Sweets, and even a few of the interns. All of us except Booth. Six months ago he was sent to an undisclosed location in the Middle East. Sometimes being the best at what you do has its drawbacks.

As I watched and half listened to everyone around me I thought back. We had only been officially dating for 3 months when he got his assignment. I say officially because apparently we've been subconsciously dating for years. Angela's words, not mine. We spent every moment together that we could spare, and then tried to squeeze in some more. I may be naïve about some things, but not about what could happen while he's away.

Before he boarded his plane, he put an envelope with my name on it in my hand. I knew what was in the envelope and I didn't want it. I tried to give it back but he stopped me. He told me that he hopes and prays I'll never have to read it, but he'd feel guilty as hell if something happened and he hadn't left me anything. I started to say something about him being dead and therefore he wouldn't be aware of anything anymore but I stopped myself. I didn't even want to bring up the possibility of him not coming back. I just hugged and kissed him and he was off. Thankfully the envelope remains unopened.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the song on the radio. It was an upbeat Christmas song, one that sounded vaguely familiar. One of those that take you back to your childhood and makes you smile. Much better than the ones that threaten to suck the air out of your lungs and bring tears to your eyes.

There were no phones where Booth went so communication has pretty much been nonexistent. He did get to call a few times, but the calls were short and far between. Lets see, we talked 4 times at about 5 minutes each call. Over a 6 month time period, that's an average of 0.02259887 calls per day and 0.00007847 minutes per call. Not a lot of talk time.

The next song was also familiar, but painfully so. Angela gave me a knowing smile as I got up and walked to the kitchen. On my way, I heard the words fading and my eyes threatened to water.

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love  
Even more then I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you_

I tried to make myself busy but soon realized there wasn't much for me to do in the kitchen. There were no dishes to be washed or food to prepare. All of a sudden the other room got quiet, I imagine it was because of my sudden departure.

I closed my eyes and thought of Booth. Where was he? How was he? Was he safe? I let the whisper of his name escape my lips and slowly dropped my head. It's funny how our heads can play tricks on us. Just as I lowered mine, I thought I heard him say my name too. I stood there, motionless, trying to will his voice to speak again. To my surprise, it did. But this time it sounded much closer. I lifted my head, turned around, and almost hit the floor. There he was, right in front of me, standing in the same kitchen as me. Still in shock, I walked up to him and stopped, so close our noses almost touched. I looked at his lips and saw the smile that threatens to turn my knees into jelly. The next couple minutes were a blur of long overdue kisses and roaming hands. In the back ground I could hear the song coming to an end and I held him even tighter.

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
_

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

**_~B hearts B~_**

* * *

**A/N:** The song is "I'll Be Home For Christmas". This song has a very special place in my heart. Every time I hear it, I think of December 25, 1997. I was at the Christmas church service in boot camp. There were recruits "stationed" beside the pews, their only job was to hand out tissues to those who needed them. I made sure the one closest to me earned her pay :)


	5. Naughty Girl

**A/N:** Who thinks it's time for some more smut? Ok, ok…put your hands down ;) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**~B hearts B~**

He came over to her apartment, just like her note instructed him to. When he walked in though, he noticed her living room was completely rearranged. The furniture had been moved and only a lonely chair remained. He called her name and walked over to it, picking up the paper sitting on the seat. All it said was _"Sit"_. Once again he did as she ordered and that's when the lights dimmed. He called her name again, but still got no answer. He smiled, he doesn't know what the fuck is going on but he's already hard as a rock. He jumped as the stereo started playing an up beat song. When he realized what the song was his smile got even bigger. Damn, was it even possible he got harder?

_I'm feelin sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame_

He saw her sauntering towards him, wearing a push-up bra and panty set made by the Devil himself. Add the thigh high hose and sexy as hell heels, well, he was a goner. She walked up to him and then proceeded to walk around him, softly letting her fingertips graze whatever body part she could reach. When she made it back around to the front, she stood between his legs and then threw her left leg over his right shoulder, letting her knee bend.

_Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

With her leg over his shoulder and her right hand fisting his hair, she dipped down and forward, letting her sweet sex rub against his. She did this a few more times before bringing her leg back down and stood again between his legs. She put both hands on the top of the chair, each right beside his head. She bent forward and pushed her tits into his face, running them from his chin to his forehead. Each time she did that he tried desperately to kiss them or lick them. He even tried to bite them.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

Once she was done with that brand of torture, she began a new one. She stood up, turned around, and began moving her sweet ass hips around. While she was doing that, she began to lower herself and guess where her ass was headed? Yep, you got it!

She stopped just to where she was lightly grazing his pants, causing friction, but not enough as far as he was concerned. She looked back at him and could see all sorts of emotion in his eyes…passion, lust, love, torture. Right now it was the torture she saw that turned her on the most. It gave her such pride knowing she could do this to him.

_You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me_

She couldn't be 100% sure of how much longer he could wait, but she knew about herself. She couldn't wait any longer. She turned, undid his button and fly and brought his cock out for her to play with. She reached her hand between her legs and got it wet with her juices. Then she took that hand and began pumping his dick, making moans and groans come from somewhere deep in his throat.

She let go and turned around again, her back facing him. She pulled the crotch of her panties aside and then lowered her hot and oh so wet slit onto him, giving her thighs the workout of the century. For added friction, she rubbed herself and he kissed every part of her that he could reach. Before long, they had reached that point. The one that causes a person to get dizzy, see stars, maybe even feel like they're going to pass out. As she pulsed around him and he spilled into her, they both wondered something...

Why the fuck had they waited so long?

* * *

**~B hearts B~**

**A/N:** The song is "Naughty Girl" by Beyonce. You too can do a fun and sexy lap dance like Brennan. Her moves were inspired by real life and helped me win a lap dance competition at an "American Storm" show in Vegas, so I know they work :)


	6. Runaway Train

**A/N: **This one is for **McGiva**. Sorry it took so long, I also lost the original in the computer crash. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**~B hearts B~**

They were on the way back to the Jeffersonian, both enjoying the ride and listening to whatever was on the radio. With just a few miles to go, a song came on that had a profound effect on them both. Neither let their emotions show as the song brought them back.

_Call you up in the middle of the night  
Like a firefly without a light  
You were there like a slow torch burning  
I was a key that could use a little turning_

So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
One more promise I couldn't keep

Everyday was filled with turmoil. Would his dad come home drunk? If not, how long before he was? What did he have to do to make sure his mom and brother were spared? Everyday the same questions, questions an 11 year old boy should never have to ask himself.

He walked through the door and knew it was going to be a bad one, his dad was already home. In his head he went through a list of things he knew better get done; get dad more beer, clean up, do dishes, do homework, do anything that keeps dad out of a bad mood.

Luck was not on his side this time. By dinner he was on a rampage, everything pissed him off. Seeley had to step in and take a few more hits than usual to ensure that Jared would remain untouched for the night.

Once his dad passed out, Seeley went to the bathroom to clean the blood off his face and get the ice packs ready. When he looked in the mirror he hated what he saw. It wasn't fair that this happened to him all the time.

He ran to his room, threw some clothes in a bag, and snuck out the window. He got about half a mile down the road when it hit him. What would happen to his mom and brother with him gone? Who would take care of them and make sure they'd be okay? He knew the answers to those questions, and with a heavy heart he turned around. He snuck back into his room, checked on Jared, and got ready for bed. Yes his life sucked, but he was all Jared and his mom had. He needed to stay.

_Can you help me remember how to smile  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile  
How on earth did I get so jaded  
Life's mystery seems so faded_

I can go where no one else can go  
I know what no one else knows  
Here I am just drowning in the rain  
With a ticket for a runaway train

No matter what she did, her foster parents found her at fault for something. She's been locked in a trunk, locked in the basement, locked in a closet. Apparently locking her up was their favorite thing to do.

One night she decided she'd had enough. At midnight she took off running down the road. She ran as fast as she could for minutes straight when she saw the lights coming up behind her. Before she knew it, she was hit in the side by the drivers side mirror and went tumbling into the ditch.

Next she was being dragged to the truck by her hair, kicking and screaming. He threw her to the ground and spat in her face, threatening to kill her if she ever tried something like that again. She knew the drill, knew the "system" wouldn't believe her if she came forward with the allegations. All she could do was hold on to the hope that she would be moved to another home. If not, she had a year until she was 18 and she would be on her own.

_Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
Like a madman laughing at the rain  
Little out of touch, little insane  
Just easier than dealing with the pain_

Runaway train never coming back  
Runaway train tearing up the track  
Runaway train burning in my veins  
Runaway but it always seems the same

The song was ending as they pulled up in front of the building. They both had the same look in their eyes but neither said a word. Booth gave Brennan's hand a soft squeeze and she gave him a quick smile. They kept their thoughts to themselves, both grateful they had made it through.

**~B hearts B~**

* * *

**A/N:** The song is "Runaway Train" by Soul Asylum.


	7. Beautiful

**A/N:** This is for **m3llowgirl**. It's a little different but I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the suggestion, the song is beautiful…literally (haha).

* * *

~B hearts B~

All cases were hard to deal with, but this last one was a real heart wrencher. A young couple in love, with their lives together, holding nothing but promises of a wonderful future. Marshal and Therese wrote songs together and sang those songs together. All this was torn apart by a random shooting during the bachelorette party on the streets of D.C. That night, Booth had the misfortune of telling a man that the woman who would be his wife was gone. The man cried, Booth cried with him.

The case wrapped up fairly quickly, being that there were quite a few witnesses to the shooting. Booth, Bones, and the rest of the crew attended the funeral, paying their respects to a young life taken away.

After the service, Marshal walked over to where they were all gathered. "I just wanted to thank you all again for doing everything you could to find out what happened to Therese. I will never forget how hard you all worked. As you know, Therese and I were musicians. There is a gig tomorrow night that has been on the books for a month now. I was going to cancel, but the more I thought about it, the more I began to reconsider. It started to feel like canceling would tarnish her memory, and I would rather die before I did something like that. Anyway, I'm singing at The Hypodown and would love it if you guys could come."

Without even the slightest hesitation, the entire group smiled, nodded heads, and promised to be there.

At 10:00 pm, they arrived and sat at their reserved tables. Booth and Brennan were the last to sit, but naturally, the only two seats left were right next to each other. The first round of drinks had come and gone when Marshal took the stage. He walked up to the mic, cleared his throat, and began to speak. "The first song I am going to sing is not one that Therese and I wrote. This song was "our" song. We did so many things while this song played. We hugged, kissed, danced, cried, dreamed, made love. The song is "Beautiful" by Trading Yesterday."

Marshal looks up and says,"This is for you Therese, my Beautiful."

_And time stands still beneath the air of waiting hours  
To touch, just to feel a love that seems to overpower me  
She's all I'll ever need  
And you know her love just hypnotizes me  
'Till all I see is beautiful_

Listening to the words of the song, Booth looks over at Brennan. He thinks about how one minute, Marshal had everything he could ever dream of, and the next it was gone. God forbid, what if something like that happened to him? He steals another glance at her and her unique beauty takes his breath away. Before he can stop himself, he puts his hand on top of hers. She looks over at him, but doesn't move her hand. What she does is spread her fingers and lets his intertwine with her own.

_At night I dream that you were sent to me from heaven  
My Life, it seems so lonely here without your presence  
You could change my everyday  
And I could never think of love without your name  
As you remain_

_Beautiful, like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain  
Beautiful, like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break  
Beautiful, like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun  
Beautiful, making everything brand new  
Beautiful you_

His heart begins to feel like it is going to burst and suddenly he needs to pull her into his arms. He stands up, ignoring her questioning looks. He pulls her from her seat and proceeds to lead her to the patio doors. The sky had let loose a torrential rain, but that doesn't stop him. Nothing could stop him now.

He pushes the doors open, and outside they go, instantly getting soaked. He holds her within an inch of himself, and through the pounding rain he can hear her ask, "Booth! What the hell are we doing out here?"

He doesn't answer with words. Instead, he wants to show her.

He raises his right hand to brush back the hair that has become plastered to her face. She looks up at him, blinking rapidly, trying to keep the rain drops from falling into her eyes. He notices the blinking and why she's doing it. He knows that if she closed her eyes, the problem would be solved. All he had to do was make her close her eyes.

He leans down slowly and she closes her lids, anticipating his kiss. The jolt that ran through both bodies was electrifying, which made them feel like they were on fire. They kissed, tasted, and explored each other, both refusing to let go.

_And all this time you're changing me to something better  
A love so high that everyday that we're together  
I will leave the world below  
Until your heart becomes the only thing I know  
All I know is_

_Beautiful, like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain  
Beautiful, like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break  
Beautiful, like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun  
Beautiful, making everything brand new  
Beautiful you_

As Marshal finished the song, he noticed the couple out on the patio. He smiled, knowing that his and Therese's song had now become theirs as well.

* * *

~B hearts B~

**A/N:** The song is "Beautiful" by Trading Yesterday. I love getting songfic suggestions and reviews (shameless, I know) so gimme some more!


	8. Somebody To Love Me

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a while since I updated! Sad because I already had the rough draft for this and 2 others...Guess I was just lazy. I honestly planned on posting one today when I read **m3llowgirl's** latest update on **Carnival Ride **and it was based off my suggestion to her...plus it's her birthday so I decided to write this as my present to her :) Happy Birthday!

Little coinkidink, my birthday was yesterday :) I waited for DB to show up on my doorstep, but he never came. I think he may have gotten lost...

* * *

~B hearts B~

Brennan wasn't currently working on a murder case, so she chose this _down time_ to catch up on why the Jeffersonian originally hired her, to identify long forgotten remains. Everyone else had since gone home for the day, and she was alone. She liked working that way though, it was quiet and she could give her full attention to the bones before her. Before heading down to bone storage, she put her cell on silent, laid it on her desk, and grabbed the iPod Angela had gotten her for Christmas. Angela had even taken the liberty of uploading it with a variety of songs, that way she didn't have an excuse not to use it.

Downstairs, she put the iPod on shuffle and began her work. She was surprised to find that she enjoyed the music Angela had chosen. One minute she was listening to The Beatles, then The Black Eyed Peas, and then Glass Pear. Naturally she had to look down at the screen to see who the artists were since she didn't know, but that didn't mean she enjoyed the music any less. She remained in the basement for a couple more hours, documenting and cataloging.

She made her way back upstairs to her office as exhaustion began to settle in. She lowered herself onto the couch and rested her head back. She sat there as the current upbeat song faded, and the beautiful sound of piano keys filled her ears.

_Sometimes the night seems so long_

_When you lie in bed all alone_

_And tomorrow seems so far away_

_I don't wanna live another day this way_

_Scared to let someone in_

_Can't bear to get hurt again_

_But my body needs to feel a touch_

_Someone come and wake me up_

_I just want somebody to love me_

_I just need somebody to hold me_

_Somebody to love me_

The words seemed to travel through her ears and straight to her chest. There, they proceed to leave a heavy weight, and all she can do is concentrate on the words of the song.

Her eyes begin to fill with tears because she knows that at the end of the day, when no one else is looking, when no one is scrutinizing, all she wants is someone to love her. She knows that the only person she wants to hold that role in her life is Booth, but no matter the signs he gives her, he plainly said he only loved her in an _atta-girl kinda way_. What the hell does that mean anyway? Well, no time like the present to find out the answer to that question.

She jumps up, grabs her phone, and sees that she has 4 missed calls from Booth. Without knowing what she'll do when she sees him, she gathers her things to go. Upon leaving the office, she sees him walking across the lab towards her. He says something about her not answering her phone, but all she can hear is her own heartbeat in her ears.

He gets to where she had stopped and she throws her arms around his neck. The momentum made him stumble back a couple steps but he recovers. Looking up at his face, she sees the confused smile and decides. She decides that _no words _would be the best course of action so she leans in and softly kisses him. Stunned at first, he quickly recovers and reciprocates eagerly, matching her tongue, thrust for thrust.

The lab was the very first place they met, it's only fitting that it should be the place where they finally come together.

~B hearts B~

* * *

**A/N:** The song is "Somebody To Love Me" by Kellie Pickler.

(Grrr, this document manager isn't letting me edit it the way I want it to look...what the...)

_Reviews make my heart sing :)_


	9. Need You Now

**A/N:** I started this back in January, without knowing how this season would end. It's not connected to the SF, just another story of them running from each other. Guess deep down, we all knew it would get to this point before they could come back together and eventually make it work. Although** HIGHLY** disappointed in the SF, I do have a bit of hope that S6 will mend our aching hearts.

* * *

~BheartsB~

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

Lying in her tent, Brennan couldn't help but feel loss, disappointment, and anger. Sure, the dig was moving along wonderfully, with 5 bodies already being unearthed after only one month of being there. She was feeing these things because of how she left home, and who she left.

She shifted to her left side, expelling a puff of air, and then sighed. No, she wasn't the most 'touchy feely' person in the world, but she wasn't ignorant about feelings either. She knew what was going on inside her body, long before Booth revealed his feelings to her.

Why? Why did he have to say it THAT way and say it THEN? She wasn't in the appropriate atmosphere to effectively hear what he was saying and suggesting. She was a woman of science, and he knows that. Why would he, in a public place, blurt out that he wants them to be a couple, instead of sitting down with her and discussing it thoroughly? How did he imagine such a tactic would work?

As she let out a grumble, to herself she said _"It didn't work well at all."_

Although she was upset with Booth, she knew the fault and current situation wasn't his alone, she played a big part in it as well.

Within days, she had accepted an open invitation to a dig that had been offered to her months ago. She made all the arrangements, without even discussing it with Booth. She knew he wouldn't be happy with her rash decision, but she wasn't prepared for the reaction she got when she told him. He was absolutely furious.

As soon as the words left her mouth, his face got red, he clenched his jaw and fists, and he turned and left. That's how she knew he was so angry, he left without saying a word.

Hours passed and she still hadn't heard from him. She tried his cell and it repeatedly went straight to voicemail, as if he had turned his phone off. By the tenth time she called, she decided to leave a message. A message that said she was sorry and gave the details of her departure and how he could get in touch with her. He never called back.

So, here she was, alone again, all because she decided to freak out and run. As she rolls onto her back and stares at the tent ceiling she decided once and for all that she's tired. Tired of always doing what everyone expects her to do…she's tired of running.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

As he downs his remaining scotch straight from the bottle, he thinks to himself, _"What the fuck is wrong with me? What have I done?"_

As he thinks about the days before her leaving, he gets angrier and angrier at himself. So angry he could hit something. At this moment, a nice fist sized hole in the wall might be therapeutic, but decides against it. Instead he opens another bottle, rests his head against the back of the couch, and closes his eyes.

The image that's burned into the back of his eyelids is the look on her face, just before he walks away from her. How could he have just walked away?

Even though he's full of regret, he still hasn't sucked up his pride and contacted her. He knows she's waiting, but that alone doesn't make him pick up the phone or open his email.

Instead, he sits alone, day by day, drinking his sorrows until he falls asleep, then is tortured in his dreams with images of her.

As he begins to pour another glass, the sound of light knocking breaks through his muddled mind. He looks at the door and just as he decides it was a figment of his imagination, he sees a shadow of movement underneath.

He puts the glass down in frustration and makes his way to the door, prepared to unleash all his fury on whatever asshole decided to be at his door this time of night.

With more force than what was needed, he unlocked his dead bolt and swung the door open. What he saw wasn't some asshole. What he saw was Temperance Brennan, and the words that left her sweet mouth and then rang through his ears were, _"I'm tired of running. I need you. I need us. Now."_

_And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now  
Ooo, baby, I need you now_

~BheartsB~

* * *

**A/N:** Song is "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. If anyone has a specific song request, don't hesitate to ask! Sorry if you received multiple alerts for this fic... chose not to cooperate with me while posting :(


End file.
